The embodiment relates to a method for enhancing an image edge.
In general, a scheme of enhancing image sharpness or a scheme of enhancing an image edge is to emphasize an edge (outline) of an image. A scheme of emphasizing an image edge to enhance image sharpness according to the related art includes a scheme of applying one 2D HPF (2D high pass filter) to the whole original image, so that the results are applied to an original image and a scheme of detecting the features of image edges (outlines) and applying various 2D high pass filters according to the features so that the results are applied to an original image.
According to the scheme of enhancing the image edges of the related art, when the image edges are enhanced, noise components may be increased as the image edges are enhanced.
Accordingly, the image edges must be enhanced while distinguishing noise components from the image edges through more effective and simpler algorithms.